Bullies
Bullies were dino-lunks that once ruled all the schools until the school principal send to "perminate dentention." Then, Jerry Rassic wanted to study them for his science fair project and took the bullies to "Bully Island." Where they won't harm anyone and a place to called "home." They are encaged in electric fences that will keep them from escape until Jerry released them and hoping to destroy Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4, but they still hold a grudge against Jerry and now, they ruled the island. Wedgiesaurus Rex A T-rex parody that can give super atomic wedgies. Some can't be performed by other bullies species.Wedgiesaurus Rexes has a black long hood tail of a jacket tied to their waist, a blue cap, green eyes, a round underbite jaw and clawed toes of a ripped shoes. Only one that lives on the island (all the others of the species have been sent to perminate detention.) Two types of Wedgiesaurus Rexes #A blue cap, a light green shirt,green eyes, blue jeans and black jacket Wedgiesaurus Rexes. #A red cap, a orange shirt, brown eyes, red jeans and red jeans Wedgiesaurus Rexes. Abilities *They have many styles of wedgies (the Classic wedgie, the Reverse wedgie, Around-The-World wedgie, Yo-Yo wedgie, Wedgie on the beach, the Texas wedgie, and the Reggie wedgie.) *Enhance strength. Weaknesses *Wedgiesaurus Rexes respond to movement and won't harm anyone, if they don't move and leave them alone. *If a their prey do their homework and it's all corrected answers. They let them off the hook and think of them as "friends." *They can't perform a wedgie attack, if the prey is not wearing underwear. Numbuh 1- Love is only one to come up with that plan. Noogie Raptors They are redneck-looking bullies that is a parody of a Velociraptors. Noogie Raptors have a red bandana on their heads, a white tank top,a long edge mouth, sport shoes, a chain tail with a sardine can attach to it, a spiked armbands, blue jeans and huge fists. Ability *They can noogie so bad, it can give your head a horrible burn. Weaknesses *Noogie Raptors can't target large prey and must be small to performed a noogie. *If their tail is tied up or stuck on a heavy object. They can't get their prey. Spitballosaurus They are goth punk rocker type bullies. A parody of a Dilophosaurus. Spitballosauruses has a toilet paper tail and collar around their coats goes up like a frilled lizard. They hunt in a pack of three. But, in three type of Spitballosauruses. There three types of Spitballosauruses: #Flat hair (orange) , pink skin and maroon jeans. # Mohawk (purple) , tan skin and blue jeans. #Cap (brown hair), brown skin and tan jeans. Abilities *Spitballosauruses used straws to fire spitballs and hard to remove. *They are strong in a pack. *Super smell to track prey. *Can run up to 15 mph. Weaknesses *Break the straw so they can't fire spitballs. *They can't fight alone. *Easily to scare only when they see a bigger "bully." Wet Willy Mammoths A hunchback boys and girls with a pony tail parody of a Wooly Mammoth. They have two square tusks, a round body, muscular arms, short legs, A mammoth like-head, snub-nose, huge hands and big feet. Two types of Wet Willy Mammoths #Red hair, pink skin, red shirts and blue jeans Wet Willy Mammoths . #Blond hair, brown skin, purple shirt and tan jeans Wet Willy Mammoths . Abilities *Wet Willy Mammoths can easily stick a wet through a spitballosaurus' head and jump three times their height. *Having the same speed of a elephant. *Tough enough take a pack of a spitballosauruses. Weaknesses *They are short tempered and charge at anyone and give them a wet willy. *Wet Willy Mammoths are not very bright. Footballosaurus A big football player running with no shoes or socks. They are the parody of Ankylosaurus. Having spike plates on it's shoulders pads, helmets, upper arm pads, back, beak lips and a towel tail with a football attach to the end of it. Two types of Footballosaurus. #Blue Footballosaurus. #Red Footballosaurus. Abilities *Footballosaurus can tackle intruders with brute force and take over new terriories. *Having the strength to push a car into a locker. *Their tails used to whip or hit enemies and each other for fun. *Enhance strength. Weaknesses *Not to smart and can be easily distracted with food. *Very short temper. *Will fight over for affection of a "pretty girl." Jacketdacyls Another goth punk rocker type bullies a parody of a Pteradactyl. They used the open sides of the jacket as wings and fly around the island. Looking prey with money and food. Living in a flock. Two types of Jacketdacyls: #Caps (blue and purple.) #Mohawk (light blue and blond.) Abilities *Flight and gliding. *Dive-bombing jet-like speed and steal their prey possessions' from the trees and the sky. *Good climbing skills. *Sharp teeth. Weaknesses *Can't fight on the ground. *Never travel alone. *Jacketdacyls can be lure with money and food to capture a flock. Purseceratops A angery lady parody of a Triceratop. They have a frilled crest-like hair on the back of their heads with two strands of hair on each side and a pointed nose that look like horns. Wear a white button shirt, red pants, a blue head band, blue sandles and carry a blue purse. They are nice to their neighbors. But, not to trouble makers and jerks. Abilities *Charging at high speed. *A purse to hit hooligans. *Super slaps. Weaknesses *Low price sale. *Salads. *Cute animals and will baby them. New bullies *'Ponytailosaurus': a herd of bullies that are the parody of a Parasaurolophus. *'Constructionworkersaurus': A parody of a Pachycephalosaurus. Chasing away and ramming unwelcome guest with their helmet heads. *'Prettycutesaurus': They are good-looking boys and girls a parody of a Compsognathus. They tease, hurt your feelings and get free stuff from people or bullies for looking so " beautiful." *'Basketballosaurus': They are tallest bullies on Bully Island and a parody of a Brachiosaurus. Playing on a large basketball court and towering over anyone who is short or small. *'Snowballosaurus': Winter loving, snowball throwing bullies that lives in cold places and they are the parody of a Cryolophosaurus. They hate hot weathers and only live in cold places. Jerry would hard time to calm them down and had take those bullies to a "better Bully Island." *'Artistosaurus': A creative and "werid" bully and would ruin anyones homework by drawing it.They like do arts & crafts. A parody of a Allosaurus. Living in pairs or a pack and wear creative clothes. *'Huggasaurus': A loving and hugging dimwit squeezing anyones toys with their arms and chin. Ending up tearing it to pieces and the parody of a Stegosaurus. *'Graffitiartistosaurus': Paint spraying bullies and are more related to noogie raptors. They are the parody of a Carnotaurus. Also, they can make themselves invisible and not get caught. *'Brace-o-Tooth Tigers' : Smiling bullies with sharp canines using their teeth to reflect the bright light to blind anyone for looking at them. A parody of a Smilodon. Their heads look like Mr. Fibbs. But, meaner and wearing braces. Their enemies are Sandkicking Birds *'Puching Raptors': Unlike the noogie raptor, they punch unaware people for good laugh and a parody of a Megaraptor, but faster and stronger. *'Sandkickng Bird': A long leg bully that kick sand and buried prey with their big feet. Having a beak-like mouth, a long neck and hair. A parody of a Terror Bird. Their enemies are Brace-o-Tooth Tigers. *'Punkosaurus': A big punk rocker bully that take over bullies homes and things are the parody of a Spinosaurus. Punkosaurus has a whip tail. They wears spiked armbands, spike boots, spike belt,spiked collar, spike jacket with spines it's back, blue shirt and green shorts. Their long neck, mouth, legs and arms give them chance to be toughest bullies. They can beat up a Wedgiesaurus Rex and scare other bullies away, except a Wrestleosaurus Rex. *'Splashosaurus': these beach side bullies that would fishing and splash water at people for coming near them with their huge claw hands. A parody of a Baryonyx. *'Slaposaurus': A well-manner bully that would slap bullies for picking on weak kids with their flat hands and a parody of a Plateosaurus. *'Gossip raptors': Information telling bullies that reveal anyones deep secrets and the parody of a Oviraptor. *'Shakedown Sloths': These tall, hillbilly bullies would shakedown anyone by lifting up and shake them for money. A parody of a Ground Sloth. *'Swirly Wolves': A sneaky pack of bullies that give swirlies and laugh about it. A parody of Dire Wolves. *'Flipoverodon': A large sea bully that goes under boats, ships, rafts and surfboards to flip them under the sea. This bully is the biggest in the ocean. It's a parody of a Liopleurodon. *'Wrestleosaurus Rex': These bullies are the bigger versions of the Wedgiesaurus Rex, but, more slender, lighter, bigger and kinder than the rest. Also, Wrestleosaurus Rexes have a longer hood tail, arms, body, legs and big feet. They don't like to pick on anyone and rather make friends, but when a someone getting by any bullies. They'll will save them and protect them. They will roar to scare enemies away. If the enemy attacks, a Wrestleosaurus Rex wrestle down it's foe down and sit on him or her until their foe tap out or "gives up." Wrestleosaurus Rexes are a parody of a Gigantosaurus. Trivia *Many of the bullies on the island share parts of the name of a dinosaur. *In Jurassic Park, Wedgiesaurus Rex skeleton was a displayed in Jerry's musemum. Unlike the movie, there are two skeletons: a T-Rex (Wedgiesaurus Rex) and a Brachiosaurus (Basketballosaurus.) Category:Creatures